The Lighthouse
by WanderingAboutTheSand
Summary: "On the day that she learned his name, it has ceaselessly murmured through her mind. Like a hot iron brandished against her skin, it sent waves of heat through her system once she's aware that she's been repeating his name through whispers." Once upon a normally disastrous day, Eponine spots a blond that would change her life forever. E/E


**All right, this counts as an independent original story without the context of Enjolras and Eponine. But the thing is, I had them in mind while I was writing all of this. So I deem it worthy to be in the hall of Les Miserables fanfiction! Tadaaaa~**

* * *

The waves were harsh that night. They crashed against the sturdy oak pier like a roaring lion, ready to devour and consume the prey before its eyes. Citizens were afraid, so they fled to the northern region, a much higher place where the open sea cannot reach them. But occurrences like these were expected if you're facing the great Pacific. Of course, the crew whose ships that were docked in the pier resonated with rallying cries to keep their boats and themselves safe. The storm strode by, through the forty minutes of what seemed like long and agonizing hours for everyone. But that's when she realized, _not everyone._

She watched him; one day after another, thereafter the storm. Beside the flickering lighthouse, he sat by a glossy boulder - wherein moss have started to creep halfway - with one of his legs wrapped to support himself and the other idly folded. Sometimes with a rotting wooden ukulele in hand, and most of the time not. The one thing that is constant though was that his songs do not cease; even when they're done, they had a lingering effect on most who would hear them. And when he's taking rest, he would absent-mindedly let his finger dance against the salt-pile forming beside the big boulder until in dwindles into nothingness, back to the vast sea where it belongs.

On the day that she learned his name, it has ceaselessly murmured through her mind. Like a hot iron brandished against her skin, it sent waves of heat through her system once she's aware that she's been repeating his name through whispers. That's when she starts to notice smaller things about him. Like how his frequently damp hair is actually curly when completely dry. That he only had six clothes and four of them are worse for wear, the two others are, a little threadbare. About how he's always shaded from the glaring sun, and whenever it's not possible, its light melds well with his mop of blond curls. And since then, her fondness grew into admiration. Unwary of it though, she kept watching.

Once upon a cozy afternoon, she took courage to come a little closer to him. A meter of nothing separating both of them. She never dared to close that distance. And too entranced by the words of his hymn, he never noticed her. Never expecting his voice to be a hold such a melodious and sleek and resonant tone, she found herself in a deep trance. To pay attention to the song's words, she didn't make an effort to do, her mind was all too fogged with a reverie that his cobalt gaze brought forth. And then he tilted his head towards her, their eyes met with a deep electric feeling. She wished time would stop there and then.

That night, both of them knew chemistry belonged to him, and her. They share their thoughts under the bed of stars that gleams through the dark stellar sky. And then again she watched him. Her ears have tuned out from the contents of his words as her eyes focused on his lips' movements. During that night too, was when they took oaths under the heavens and professed everlasting love for each other. Only then did she realize, she loved him, deeply at that.

By the time she learns about the essence of his songs that burned at the back of her mind, she realized that it was not, after all, just a melancholic hymn. But a dirge, a creed for the people that takes refuge on the island, a promise of a better tomorrow, and a threat against the ones who long to terrorize his home. However, it was too late. He had to leave and fight their captors. Promises under the afternoon sun were muttered to each other. And with a lasting kiss, she bid him farewell.

Day after day that he did not return, her hope thinned and so did her appearance. Long gone were the wistful and curious eyes that beautified her rounded face. And her face was no longer round; instead, her jowls have hollowed-out and her cheeks have sunk. Rumor has it that her sanity have flown with the seagulls that hover the silent seas. A bright star in the dark horizon kept her hoping though, no matter how thin her hope was.

When he was returned, life floods back to her. He was plunged into deep slumber for days, but she held onto the shallow breaths that his body gave out. He finally woke. But he didn't recognize her face, and night terrors haunt him every time he sleeps. But her arms were always there to pacify his agonized screams, to shush the nightmares and lull them into a peaceful sleep.

They were back to the beginning, and she, watches him.

But all the days of starvation and depression finally took a toll on her. And one day, she fell into a deep sleep for forever.

That's when he finally remembered.

When she lay there peaceful and breathless…

He watched her.

* * *

**What do you think? Comment below, let me know!**


End file.
